


Thanatos finally enjoys an Olympian Thesmophia

by Steampunksherlockian



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Eros X Hermes if you squint, Greek Festivals, LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exchange, M/M, Persephone X Hades if you squint, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shy Bottom Thanatos/Kind Switch Hermes, Watersports, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunksherlockian/pseuds/Steampunksherlockian
Summary: Thanatos finally enjoys an Olympian Thesmophia... with a little hand from the God of Mischief, because Eros owes him one.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	1. Thanatos Hates Olympian festivals...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veraspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraspen/gifts).



Prompts: Reluctant to have fun/Fall festival

Thanatos couldn’t believe Hermes wanted to go to this fancy-schmancy Olympian version of a traditional Thesmophoria. 

He just wanted to spend the holiday off work with his cinnamon fireball and ignore what was going on until he felt only good things.

However, Hermes had insisted and looked at him with those excited playful kitten eyes which made his stony exterior melt like magma. 

Hermes danced around the streets filled with vendors selling toffee apples, spiced apple cider, scarves, hats and gloves and… everything else Than wasn’t paying attention to, with glee pulling him along by the hand.

“Oh, Than, the colours are just so amazingly bright and energetic for the end of summer aren’t they?! Come on let’s get some Hot chocolate with marshmallows, or take our pictures by those Autumnal standees! No, wait! Let’s watch the Fire-breathers on stilts!” 

Hermes went right up to the roped-off area, while Thanatos hung back, visibly sweating. 

Than pulled off his scarf in fussiness, being grumbly. “Why is it still so warm in Olympus, anyway? Give me an Underworld climate any day and I’m fine…”

He remembered the time he’d been close to an  **_actual_ ** Titan made of heat and flames, which he hated because it meant wearing the itchy bandages with smelly aloe cream underneath. 

_ He wasn’t excited to repeat anything like that again. _

He surreptitiously shuffled off to buy an iced spiced apple tea. Cold drinks would surely help tamp down his fear of flames and heat.

”I’m fully convinced hot cinnamon fireball didn't graduate pre-school, the way he acts as if he's on sugar all the time…” Than mused to no one in particular. He sipped his drink sarcastically.

Hermes really wanted Than to enjoy himself. He'd asked him to move in after Apollo was charged by Persephone, and he was surprised that Thanatos had brought his stuff over when he returned the shirt he’d been forced to borrow when his wings burst through his own.

”The offer still stands right? You still want… Need someone to rent the other bedroom and pay half of the rent?”

Hermes had sworn that Thanatos had just alluded to the heavy petting and handjobs that they’d shared when Than’s shirt tore, exposing those pretty, snow soft, feathery wings… That he had almost asked, ”Do you still want me?” before he’d reworded the question.

Hermes hadn't realised that a God’s wings were a pretty big indicator of pain, excitement and arousal before because Eros wasn't exactly his type all of the time, and his young siblings were still children, so they didn't have one hundred per cent control of their body, especially wings.

He was completely different when he was keening for Hermes, aching for touch on his weeping cock, after he’d been painfully aroused by him accidentally.

He'd known Thanatos for years, as long as he'd been given the role of Messenger of the Gods by High King Zeus.

What he’d not known was how Thanatos had harboured a crush that turned into something that he had ignored so badly, because of the way he'd been treated as a simple office hookup by Minthe, that the very offer of sharing an apartment with Hermes, who had practically all but implied he wanted to be around him, had made him lose his icy facade.

He understood why Thanatos was cagey and was trying to playfully coax him to show his sweet, slightly less sarcastic and aloof self to the world. 

That's why he'd suggested that they go to the Olympian Thesmophoria. To try and coax Than to enjoy himself, if only a little bit.

He glanced back at Thanatos from his front-row view of the fire-breathers and saw how hot and uncomfortable he’d looked. 

_ His poor socially numb death angel… _

If only he could get Than to cool down and loosen up a bit. But he only did that when… 

_ Oh _ . Hermes’ eyes twinkled mischievously.

He wasn't the God of Mischief for nothing…

Thanatos stood nonchalantly sipping his iced beverage until he glanced over to where he had left Hermes and instantly panicked.

Hermes wasn't watching the performance anymore.

  
  
  



	2. Eros' owed debt to the Trickster and his Death Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes calls in a favour to coax Thanatos into a more relaxed mood.
> 
> Eros is just the best supportive friend we all know he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be very NSFW. I suggest you don't read it in public unless you have a great poker face and some water nearby. 🤤

“Eros, where are you at the Festival? I wanna call in that favour…

Yeah, I bet you could feel it mate, Thanatos won’t be able to resist _ this _ ”

Hermes and Eros got to work.

Eros gave Hermes the keys to a cabin overlooking the festival that his parents owned. 

It already had lots of pillows on a king bed, with plenty of supplies for safe sex in the bedside drawers, a kitchenette with a stocked mini-fridge and a bathroom. 

“You’re absolutely sure the glamour is updated every week?”

“Oh Yes, Apple Pie. You and your Death Angel are gonna have the best privacy. Aphrodite approved, I swear to Styx!” 

Hermes’ Trickster smile beamed brightly.

Eros could still feel the aura as he walked back down to the festival…

  
  
  


Thanatos had rushed around to the standees, the knitted accessories store, passed all the autumnal smelling, sticky, hot and cold foods and drinks stalls, gulping down his iced tea in panicked chugs.

Then he felt it. That telltale tug of being summoned by one who he’d trusted enough to know his personal summons. He certainly didn’t put it on his card as his boss Hades did.

He let it take him in, feeling his body travelling like a wisp of smoke from the bonfire he’d not long ran past, thinking Hermes had left him behind.

He emerged in a cabin with Hermes standing there stark naked, waiting for him.

He gawked. It was almost normal to see Hermes topless, the guy lost his shirt regularly  _ all the time. _ But,  **all naked for him?**

“Fireball? He squeaked, voice cracking, embarrassingly. “You really wanna show all of you to me?”

“‘Course Death Angel, babe. As long as you know, you don’t have to do anything like back at the apartment, ok? Whatever you want. Also, Eros assures me the Glamour is renewed automatically, so nobody will know, even if they’re walking past. Pretty soundproof too.”

He winked and Than blushed dark azure.

“I-I want to do stuff like- more like at H- the apartment…”

“Sure?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Babe, don’t be shy. You don’t have to rush to say whatever you wanna say, take your time.” Hermes, coaxed.

“S’not that, I just- I gotta piss… but I wanna… Hermes had to strain his hearing to catch it.

His eyebrows bobbed up momentarily.

“Wait a second, Death Angel Love. Ok?” 

Than squirmed a little. I _ really shouldn’t have chugged an iced drink, I’m almost as old as Hades, and should’ve known better… _ He scolded himself silently. 

Hermes returned with his satchel and dug the familiar device out of it.

“Maybe you should get one of these, they really help not get caught short in the Mortal Realm, it might help you somehow…”

“Do you want me to help with your trousers Than? I know getting my bag from the aether took a while, I’m sorry.”

“Uhhh...Quick, please…”

Hermes gently moved his hand to Thanatos’ fly and pulled down the zip carefully.

He could hear Than’s breath catch and saw his sharp breath in.

Ready, okay? You want me to look or not?”

“Ya can look…” gasped Thanatos as he let himself go.

Hermes loved that sound. While the actual thunderstorms when he had to deliver things sucked, he loved rainfall, so this was like a rainstorm just for the two of them to enjoy. Every sound that came during and after was of Than’s pure pleasure. 

Hermes’ eyes widened when they refocused on the spoils Than had to share. He capped the lid on securely and put it on one of the bedside table by the bed.

“So much? You been drinking iced drinks like a maniac again, Death Angel?”

“Yeah. Was worried ‘bout you and I chugged the iced tea I bought at the stall… being summoned squeezes you in places where it hurts…”

“I’m sorry babe. I just wanted to give you a nice surprise.” 

Than’s wing flittered into reality, as Hermes wiped his tip clean and dry.

“so you know, I got my test texted to me a while before this olympian fancy-schmancy thing…

Hermes stroked Than’s feathers playfully shivering in anticipation. 

“-M’clean.”

Hermes stretched up a little on his toes and kissed Than’s forehead.

Than pulled down his trousers and boxers from where Hermes had eased them.

Hermes felt Than’s arse, greedily.

“Got it Fireball” Than flew up a little, wafting Hermes with air that simultaneously made his skin prickle and his cock even stiffer.

Than’s trousers and boxers were in a puddle below where he floated. His clothes fell similarly in that pile… 

He beat his wings over to the bed and free fell onto the mattress.

“Niiice… Been saving that trick just for me, Angel?”

Than smiled giddily at Hermes as he fondled himself hard. 

“Do that trick I like...please?”

Hermes selected randomly textured, right-sized condoms from the bedside drawer. He ripped one open. “Here goes…”

Putting the cup of latex carefully into his pucked lips, he pinched it with two fingers and rolled it down with his mouth.

“Hhngg...So hot, Fireball… Wan’ me to do you?”

“Oh hang on.” Than’s eyes glowed a towel appeared from the aether.

  
  


Hermes chuckled. “Use the aether like a beach locker, Than?”

Than shoved him playfully as he pushed himself up and Hermes pushed the towel underneath. 

“Shoot me some?”

“Uh uh. Ice first.” Hermes picked his way back down of the bed and Than groaned impatiently.

Hermes came back with a tray of ice, which he put on the opposite bedside table.

He leaned back over, brushing over Than’s erection on purpose. When he gasped, Hermes popped an ice cube in his mouth. 

Than sucked it like a sulking child given a sweet to placate them.

When it had melted, he poured the pee in his Death Angel’s mouth. He put the device, lid capped, back on the side. 

Finally, He pinched the second condom and pulled it on himself.

He nodded and Than switched to being above Hermes. He looked awkward trying not to swallow the cold liquid.

“Don’t spill too much on the ride, babe” teased Hermes.

“Shuff ub!” Garbled Than.

They finally met, with Thanatos controlling himself on top, slowly sheathing himself on Hermes at first, and then Thanatos give Hermes a thumbs-up sign and he started to pick up the pace, snapping into his Death Angel, maddeningly paced each time.

Than’s wings felt as if they were beating faster than his heart.

The urine spilt on Hermes warm chest, as it dripped of Than’s blotched blue and grey cold one. They shivered in the enjoyment of that feeling of the liquid on their bodies.

_ This is the only heat I can stand…  _ Thanatos thought blissfully.

_ This is totally working. He’s being himself, technically in public.  _ Thought Hermes, in triumph.

On the upward thrust, Hermes sneakily pinched and tweaked his Death Angel’s nipples.

The remaining liquid gushed down, and Than swallowed, just before he gasped needily, Cinna fireball, c’mon…Please…” 

Hermes sucked hard, biting down on Than’s back, making blooming circles of blue and gold fuzzy planets as they rocked. 

He tweaked his own nipples in between upward thrusts. He slapped and kneaded the pert bubble butt undulating above him.

“C-close!” 

“Huhnnng, Me too, Death angel babe!”

They both saw stars as they shuddered. 

“Gentle Angel love…” Hermes keened. Than slipped off shakily and Hermes barely managed to slip the damp towel to the floor before they collapsed on the bed.

Hermes got a packet of wipes out the bedside drawer and cleaned himself and Thanatos up.

He slipped off their condoms and tied them off, depositing them in the bin as he went to the bathroom. 

He could have sworn he saw Hades flying off, away from the festivities, Persephone tucked in his arms.

_ Must have been something in the autumn air…  _ He thought happily.


End file.
